Samotność
by NightWiK
Summary: Akkarin i Sonea prowadzą nadal potajemną walkę z Ichani. Jednocześnie Sonea jest coraz bliżej skończenia nauki, a ich sekretna walka wydaje się być coraz trudniejsza do ukrycia. Co stanie się, gdy Sonea zakończy naukę? Rating coś pomiędzy T a M.
1. Tak to się kończy 11

Mam bardzo dużo pozaczynanych fanficków - takie napisane do połowy, ¾, albo tylko co zaczęte, ale pomyślałam, że część z nich wrzucę, bo zawsze lepiej coś niż nic. Miłego czytania i obiecuję, że kiedyś to dokończę. To zaczynamy od tego: Samotność. 3 z 4 rozdziałów już napisane, tylko jeszcze zostały drobne poprawki.

 **Część 1.1. Tak to się kończy**

Akkarin przytrzymał krzesło Sonei, czekając aż zasiądzie do stołu przyszykowanego na ich cotygodniowy obiad. Usiadł naprzeciwko i przyjrzał się dziewczynie. Jego nowicjuszka wyglądała dziś na poruszoną, ale zanim się odezwał, poczekał aż Takan rozstawi przed nimi półmiski z daniami.

\- Co takiego się dziś wydarzyło, o czym nie wiem?

Sonea wbiła w niego zaskoczone spojrzenie. Na chwilę zacisnęła usta, niezadowolona, że zauważył jej wewnętrzną walkę.

\- Nic, z czym sobie nie mogłabym poradzić.

\- Doprawdy?

\- Tak. Poradzę sobie sama.

Przez jakiś czas milczał, przyglądając się jej badawczo i walcząc z chęcią pociągnięcia tego tematu dłużej. Ostatecznie tylko skinął raz głową, akceptując jej słowa.

\- Umieram z głodu - zakomunikowała, sięgając po specjalność Takana, która w ostatnich latach stała się jej ulubioną.

W przeciwieństwie do niej Akkarin nie czuł głodu. Nałożył trochę potrawki z symi a talerz, by zająć czymś ręce. Umysł nie był już tak łatwy do opanowania. Nieustannie nurtowała go myśl, że z _ostało tak niewiele czasu, zanim Sonea skończy nowicjat i odejdzie._

 _Tylko trzy miesiące…_

Obawiał się ponownego nadejścia czasów, kiedy zostanie sam w rezydencji, bez żadnego promyka radości, który dawała mu obecność nowicjuszki. Wszystko się zmieni a porozumienie, które wypracowali, dzieląc rezydencję, zniknie, zastąpione przez pustkę.

Przez lata likwidowali kolejnych szpiegów. Bywało, że przez pół roku mieli spokój, a potem kilku pojawiało się niemal naraz. Akkarin robił wszystko, by udowodnić Ichanim, że czarna magia nie jest obca Gildii, ale wyglądało na to, że dla zemsty Kariko jest gotowy na wszystko. Czasem zastanawiał się, czy nie lepiej zakończyć to raz na zawsze. Mógłby sam wyruszyć do Sachaki w poszukiwaniu Kariko, ale to było ryzyko. Gdyby zginął, Sonea zostałaby z całym tym bałaganem sama. Czasem żałował, że ją w to wszystko wciągnął, ale okazała się niezastąpionym sojusznikiem.

Akkarin odłożył cicho sztućce i zerknął na Soneę. Siedziała cicha i zamyślona, jedząc powoli. Kusiło go, by przeczytać jej powierzchowne myśli, ale byłaby to zbyt duża ingerencja w jej prywatność, poza tym przyniosłaby znowu rozczarowanie. Raz czy dwa wyczuł zainteresowanie Sonei, jednak nie na tyle głębokie, by mieć nadzieję, że odwzajemnia jego uczucia. Wiedział, że przez ostatnie lata poniekąd stał się autorytetem dla nowicjuszki, może nawet przyjacielem i wszelkie cieplejsze uczucia były zapewne tym właśnie spowodowane. Tak powinno oczywiście być, powtórzył sobie po raz tysięczny. Jestem jej mentorem, a różnica wieku jest zbyt duża, by mógł zabiegać o jej względy. Więc dlaczego wbrew wszelkiemu rozsądkowi chciał więcej?

Sonea zawsze była piękną dziewczyną, ale ostatnie lata sprawiły że jej kobiecość uwydatniła się jeszcze bardziej. Akkarin przyjrzał się jej delikatnym rysom twarzy, dłużej zatrzymał wzrok na ustach, których koralowy kolor kontrastował z jej bladą cerą i przez chwilę zastanawiał się, jakby to było móc je całować. Przepełniony winą pozwolił, aby jego wzrok powędrował jeszcze niżej, do krągłości, które skrywała brązowa szata nowicjuszki. Pełne piersi odciskały się lekko pod materiałem. Jakby to było, gdyby mógł je pieścić? Przyjemny dreszcz przeszył jego ciało, gdy jego myśli powędrowały jeszcze dalej: Sonea naga, leżąca pod nim w pościeli, jej nogi oplecione wokół jego bioder…

Zdegustowany niestosownością kierunku swoich myśli, zamknął na chwilę oczy i zmienił pozycję w krześle, bo materiał spodni zaczął go nieprzyjemnie uwierać. Otworzył oczy, by nagle utonąć w brązowych źrenicach Sonei. Przyłapany, natychmiast przeniósł wzrok na Takana stojącego przy ścianie, za jej ramieniem, mając nadzieję, że nie wyczytała z jego twarzy pożądania, któremu pozwolił sobą zawładnąć.

Takan wywrócił oczami.

 _~ Co takiego?_ – mag zapytał go zirytowany, korzystając z ich bezpośredniego połączenia, na które pozwalał krwawy klejnot.

 _~ Panie, kochasz ją, chcesz ją posiąść, więc powinieneś jej to pokazać._

 _Jak zawsze zbyt bezpośredni._ Akkarin zacisnął zęby, walcząc z rosnącym gniewem. Nie miał ochoty znowu na takie rozmowy z Takanem. Nie teraz. A to, że nawet Takan rozpoznał jego myśli, źle świadczyło o jego samodyscyplinie.

 _~ Nie_ \- stwierdził.

Wyczuł lekki strach Takana, który wywołała jego ostra odpowiedź.

 _~ Może…_ \- wysłał po chwili do przyjaciela. _~ Może gdy Sonea skończy nowicjat dam jej znać, że jestem zainteresowany romantyczną relacją między nami. Teraz nadal jestem jej mentorem. Jestem również Wielkim Mistrzem Gildii. Powinienem dawać przykład._

Takan pokręcił ze współczuciem głową, co lekko rozbawiło Akkarina. Sachakanin zupełnie nie rozumiał, w czym może to zaszkodzić jego pozycji w Gildii. Odsuwając na bok umysł Takana, sięgnął po kieliszek z winem i zauważył, że Sonea przypatruje się podejrzliwie to jemu, to znów Takanowi. Domyśliła się, że prowadzili niemą rozmowę.

\- Takan zaraz przyniesie deser – powiedział na głos.

* * *

Sonea podniosła wzrok znad deseru i po raz wtóry napotkała zamyślone spojrzenie Wielkiego Mistrza, z którego nie potrafiła nic wyczytać. Tym razem nie uciekł od niej wzrokiem.

\- Zostały ci trzy miesiące do ukończenia nowicjatu. Zastanawiałaś się, co zrobisz później? –spytał nagle.

\- O ile najpierw zdam wszystkie egzaminy. Jest ich tak dużo – westchnęła nowicjuszka, wspominając listę książek do przeczytania, którą ostatnio sporządziła.

\- Jestem pewien, że z egzaminami sobie poradzisz. Myślałem raczej o _naszej_ sytuacji.

 _Naszej?_ Sonea uniosła brwi pytająco, na co na ustach Akkarina pojawił się przelotny półuśmiech.

\- Będziesz zmuszona opuścić rezydencję, a ja muszę zapewnić sobie milczenie Mistrza Rothena.

\- Tak. Więc… nie myślałam o tym w ten sposób – przyznała. - A ty?

\- Chciałem najpierw usłyszeć twoje propozycje. Nic nie przychodzi ci do głowy?

Uśmiechnęła się, myśląc, że Akkarin wolałby nie wiedzieć, jakie rzeczy ostatnio chodziły jej po głowie.

\- Nic.

\- Zupełnie nic? – Uniósł lekko jedną brew.

\- W każdym razie nic rozsądnego. Chociaż… jeśli nie będzie rozwiązania, zawsze możemy wziąć ślub. – Zaśmiała się z żartu, ale w sercu zakiełkowało ziarnko nadziei, że ten pomysł mu się spodoba. - Wtedy będę musiała pozostać w Rezydencji – dodała.

Akkarin spojrzał na nią ostro, przenikliwym i bardzo poważnym wzrokiem, a jego przeciągające się milczenie sprawiło, że poczuła się nieswojo.

\- Przecież żartowałam – powiedziała cicho pełna obawy.

\- To zwróciłoby na nas zbyt dużą uwagę.

Sonea uniosła brwi zdziwiona i lekko rozbawiona jego odpowiedzią. Nie przejmował się tym, że byliby zmuszeni żyć w jeszcze większym kłamstwie przez resztę życia, lecz tym, że w Gildii wybuchłby skandal.

\- Rozważałeś to na poważnie? – spytała zaintrygowana.

Akkarin spiął się i spojrzał jej twardo w oczy.

\- Owszem, rozważałem. To jest jakieś rozwiązanie. Jednak dla wielu taka relacja uchodziłaby za nieprzyzwoitą. Jesteś moją nowicjuszką, do tego młodszą o trzynaście lat. Jeśli ogłosiłbym do ciebie prawa, odzew sprzeciwu byłby natychmiastowy. Musielibyśmy też zmierzyć się z podejrzeniami, że zainicjowaliśmy naszą relację zanim ukończyłaś nowicjat. Jednak to wszystko byłoby do pokonania przy mojej pozycji w Gildii, ale jest jeszcze wiele innych kwestii do rozważenia. Choćby to, jak miałbym przekonać Mistrza Rothena, że jest to dla ciebie nieszkodliwe?

Sonea szerzej otworzyła oczy, a jej policzki oblały się szkarłatem. On naprawdę musiał się już nad tym zastanawiać. I teraz wiem, że nigdy nie pozwoliłby sobie na taką relację, pomyślała z rozczarowaniem.

\- I jeszcze najważniejsze, Soneo. To byłoby nie w porządku wobec ciebie. Powinnaś mieć szansę żyć własnym życiem, a nie tym podwójnym, wymagającym strzeżenia tajemnic przed Gildią, życiem od szpiega do szpiega.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nawet gdy skończę nowicjat, zamierzam nadal ci pomagać.

\- Jedno drugiemu nie przeszkadza – odrzekł ponuro.

Zmrużyła oczy. Akkarin coś przed nią ukrywał.

\- W takim razie, co postanowiłeś?

\- Jeszcze nic. Wciąż rozważam wszystkie opcje. – Pokręcił głową w zamyśleniu. – Choć… – zawahał się, posyłając jej długie spojrzenie. - Obawiam się, że będę zmuszony dać Rothenowi pierścień z krwawym klejnotem. Jest zbyt nieprzewidywalny, by zostawiać go bez nadzoru. W momencie gdy uzna, że jesteś bezpieczna, może mnie wydać.

Sonea skrzywiła się niezadowolona. Rothen i tak miał już wystarczająco dużo zmartwień.

\- Nie. Już lepiej, żeby myślał, że mnie kontrolujesz. Oczywiście nie będę nosiła pierścienia, tylko jego atrapę, albo nawet wystarczy, że poinformujesz, że jest on ukryty.

Posiadała krwawy pierścień Akkarina już od dawna, ale nie założyła go od trzech miesięcy, od momentu gdy uświadomiła sobie, że uczucia, które do niego żywi wykraczają bardzo daleko poza szacunek, którym powinna darzyć swojego mentora i przyjaźń, która połączyła ją z czarnym magiem.

Myślała, że to tylko chwilowe zauroczenie, jednak teraz było jeszcze gorzej. Bała się, że w końcu pojawi się sytuacja, w której będzie zmuszona skontaktować się z Akkarinem, a wtedy on wyczyta z jej umysłu to, co musiała przed nim ukrywać.

\- Rothen i Lorlen byliby oburzeni, że mam wgląd w twoje najintymniejsze myśli. I całkowicie bym ich rozumiał.

\- Czyżbyś nagle uznał to za niemoralne? – zapytała sceptycznie. – Miałeś dostęp do mojego umysłu i jakoś do tej pory ci to nie przeszkadzało.

\- To nie to samo – odpowiedział lekko zirytowany. - Teraz to ty decydujesz, kiedy chcesz się ze mną skontaktować. Gdyby myśleli, że obserwuję cię cały czas, uznaliby to za pogwałcenie twojej osoby.

\- Ale Rothena to już nie dotyczy? – zapytała ze złością. Czasem tak trudno się z nim dyskutowało. Był taki uparty.

Akkarin skrzywił się ledwo zauważalnie i już wiedziała, że rozgniewał go jej sprzeciw.

\- Rothen jest mężczyzną i oboje wiemy, że jest najbardziej nieprzewidywalny w swoich zamiarach. Jeśli tylko będzie wiedział, że jesteś bezpieczna, nie zawaha się mnie wydać.

\- Och, doprawdy… - Westchnęła zirytowana. – Już wolałabym, aby myśleli, że to mi coś zagraża z twojej strony lub choćby ten ślub.

Akkarin wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę w milczeniu, a potem jego błyszczące oczy przesunęły się w dół na jej usta. Poczuła jak ciepło rozlewa się jej po ciele. Nagle zacisnął szczęki i spojrzał gdzieś w bok.

\- Ciekawe. Ślub… - powiedział cicho. - A jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? - Jego czarne ostre spojrzenie wróciło do niej. – To nie jest błahostka, którą można zakończyć w byle jakim momencie. Związałabyś się ze mną do końca życia?

Poczuła, że jej policzki pieką pod jego badawczym spojrzeniem. Zaraz się domyśli, że jest w nim zakochana. Po co w ogóle zaczęła ten temat?

\- Jeśli tego wymaga dobro Kyralii.

Usta Akkarina zacisnęły się w dezaprobacie. Nie spodobała mu się ta odpowiedź. Sonea jeszcze raz powtórzyła w myślach, co powiedziała i skrzywiła się. Myślała, że takie słowa chciał właśnie usłyszeć, ale przecież zabrzmiało to tak, jakby wiązała się z nim z przymusu. Jednak gdyby dała mu znać, że zrobi to tylko dla niego, mógłby się odsunąć. Och, mogła przecież powiedzieć tylko _tak_. To byłoby lepsze, niż to co mu odpowiedziała. Teraz powinna się wytłumaczyć.

\- Akkarinie… - powiedziała łagodnie, ale nie dane było jej dokończyć, bo właśnie ten moment Takan wybrał na nagłe wtargnięcie do jadalni.

\- Panie, Pani Soneo, złodzieje znaleźli szpiega – powiedział na bezdechu.

Spojrzenie jej i Akkarina się spotkało. Przez chwilę siedzieli nieruchomo, zapewne myśląc o tym samym. Tak szybko pojawił się kolejny. Akkarin odłożył sztućce i podniósł się od stołu. Zrobiła to samo i wyciągnęła do niego rękę.

\- Weź moją moc. Miałam dziś lekcje sztuk wojennych, zabrałam trochę z bariery areny.

Odkąd Sonea przypadkiem okryła sposób, że mogą magazynować moc wyssaną z przedmiotów martwych, ich zadanie stało się łatwiejsze. Po cichu podbierali energię z bariery ochronnej areny, która i tak była uzupełniana codziennie przez wielu magów Gildii. Było tak, jakby cała Gildia nieświadomie oddawała im moc.

\- Nie – odpowiedział Akkarin. – Mój zapas jest wystarczający, a tobie dziś może się przydać.

Zdusiła w sobie złe przeczucia i ruszyła za nim w kierunku podziemnego pokoju.

* * *

Akkarin klęczał nad pokonanym szpiegiem. Powinien odczuwać satysfakcję, że znów im się udało, ale nie potrafił wyzbyć się wrażenia, że zbyt łatwo przychodzi im likwidowanie zagrożenia. Ile jeszcze trzeba, żeby Gildia odkryła ich sekret?

Zakończył pobieranie mocy i zerknął na Soneę. Stała z założonymi rękami na piersi i spoglądała na obcego maga z determinacją wymalowaną na twarzy. Niemal uśmiechnął się na ten widok. - Podejdź tu, Soneo. Czas go przesłuchać.

Podeszła ostrożnie i uklękła obok. Chwycił jej drobne palce i położył ich złączone dłonie na czole szpiega. Natychmiast uderzyło w niego uczucie przerażenia bijące od mężczyzny. Akkarin odsunął od siebie jego świadomość, tak że chaotyczne myśli stały się tylko tłem, a następnie skupił uwagę na Sonei.

Jej bliskość ostatnio go rozpraszała, tak i teraz, zamiast na umyśle nowicjuszki skupił się na ich połączonych dłoniach. Ciepło bijące od jej skóry przyjemnie ogrzewało jego dłoń i niespodziewanie złapał się na tym, że nieświadomie pochyla się w kierunku kobiety. Zdusił w sobie uczucia, które żywił do swojej nowicjuszki. Coraz trudniej było je ukrywać, a teraz tym bardziej nie był czas na takie myśli.

 _~ Od czego powinniśmy zacząć_? – Sonea spytała mentalnie, ale zanim zdążył jej odpowiedzieć, w umyśle niewolnika pojawił się głos jego pana, który Akkarin znał aż za dobrze.

 _~ Akkarin, Sonea. Jak miło znowu widzieć._ – Sarkazm w mentalnym głosie Kariko był mocno wyczuwalny.

Sachakanin musiał widzieć ich oczami niewolnika, jak wiele razy wcześniej, jednak do tej pory nigdy nie przyznał, że zna imię Sonei. Akkarin przez chwilę wahał się, czy nie lepiej jak najszybciej zniszczyć klejnot szpiega, ale przeważyła ciekawość. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się dowiedzieć czegoś o planach Ichanich od Kariko.

 _~ Nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego, Kariko_ – wysłał do umysłu szpiega.

 _~ Oczywiście, że nie, Akkarinie._ \- Usłyszał śmiech Ichaniego.

 _~ Z drugiej strony… nie znudziło cię już wysyłanie kolejnych niewolników? Wciąż boisz się Gildii. Może w końcu sam przybędziesz do Imardinu?_

 _~ Może… a wtedy ty, twoja kobieta i Gildia, wszyscy będziecie mi służyć. Szykuję dla ciebie wspaniałą niespodziankę._

Akkarin zdusił w sobie niepokój. Od chwili gdy odezwał się Ichani, w umyśle szpiega dało się wyczuć nutkę nadziei, którą teraz przytłaczał gniew jego pana. Kariko zawsze słabo panował nad emocjami.

 _~ Jestem przygotowany, Kariko._

 _~ Czyżby? To dlaczego zasłaniasz się słabą kobietą?_

 _~ Słabą? Potrafię o siebie zadbać_ – wysłała Sonea.

Niewolnik, aż jęknął od siły śmiechu Kariko.

 _~ Obserwowałem cię oczami moich niewolników. Powiedz mi, czy w łóżku jesteś tak samo posłuszna Akkarinowi jak podczas walki?_

Akkarin wyczuł oburzenie Sonei.

 _~ Zachowaj spokój, on chce cię sprowokować_ – pouczył nowicjuszkę.

Uczucie Sonei przerodziło się w zakłopotanie, więc otworzył się bardziej na jej umysł i posłał uspokajające emocje.

 _~ Nie musisz odpowiadać_ \- Kariko mówił dalej _. ~ Sam to sprawdzę. Gdy już z wami skończę, będziesz rozkładała przede mną nogi co noc, a ty będziesz patrzył, jak ją biorę._

Wzmocnił przekaz obrazem, tak że Akkarin mógł zobaczyć jego oczami to, o czym mówił. Wyczuł kłębiące się w tle emocje Kariko: rządzę, nienawiść i zadowolenie z cierpienia innych.

Choć szczegóły się nie zgadzały, a obraz był niedokładny, jednak na tyle rzeczywisty i nasycony rządzą, że nie można było przejść obok niego obojętnie. Akkarin poczuł ukłucie strachu, a potem ogarnął go gniew. Nigdy więcej nie chciał czuć takiej bezsilności, takiego upokorzenia.

\- Akkarin! – Jego imię wykrzyczane do ucha. _Sonea._

Oderwał ich dłonie od skóry szpiega.

Sonea popatrzyła na niego szeroko otworzonymi oczami, nie był pewny, czy jej zaskoczenie było spowodowane tym, co zobaczyli, czy tym, że objął ją w pasie i teraz przyciskał mocno do siebie.

Natychmiast rozluźnił uścisk. Skrzywił się niezadowolony, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że stracił samokontrolę. Jak wiele z jego uczuć wyczuła Sonea?

Przyłożył dłoń ponownie do czoła niewolnika, ale gdy poczuł dotyk palów Sonei na wierzchu, odtrącił jej dłoń.

 _~ A więc ci zależy na kobiecie. Oj, i to jak zależy!_ – Kariko odezwał się natychmiast. Śmiech pełen satysfakcji. _~ Będziesz błagał mnie, żebym ją oszczędził, tak jak kiedyś błagałeś mojego brata. Na kolanach. To będzie zemsta doskonała._

Znów pojawiły się odrażające obrazy, które miały go wytrącić z równowagi, ale tym razem Akkarin odepchnął je od siebie i skupił się na niewolniku.

 _~ Gdzie jest twój krwawy klejnot?_

Szpieg nie wiedział.

 _~ Gdzie?_ – ponowił pytanie ostro i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że szpieg naprawdę nie wie.

Kariko roześmiał się szyderczo.

 _~ Poszukaj, może znajdziesz._

 _~ W takim razie czas kończyć tą wątpliwą przyjemność._

Nie było sensu dłużej tego przedłużać. Nie chciał, by Kariko wiedział, jakie informacje go interesują.

* * *

Sonea obserwowała, jak Akkarin z nieustępliwym obliczem zabiera ostatnie iskry życia z ciała niewolnika. Teraz już wiedziała, że jest skłonna nienawidzić Kariko, tak samo jak on. Jeśli dojdzie do konfrontacji, zrobi wszystko, by nie wpaść w jego ręce żywa.

Obraz, który Kariko stworzył w umyśle szpiega bardzo ją przestraszył, ale jeszcze bardziej zaskoczyły ją silne emocje, które odebrała od Akkarina. Nigdy nie pozwolił jej wyczuć swoich myśli, jeśli tego nie zamierzał, a tym razem… _chyba stracił kontrolę_.

Gdy już było po wszystkim, Akkarin podniósł się znad zwłok.

\- Wracajmy. Złodzieje zajmą się resztą – powiedział nie patrząc na nią i ruszył do wyjścia.

Spojrzał na nią dopiero, gdy zauważył, że nie ruszyła za nim. Jego twarz była nieodgadniona, spojrzenie jak zwykle pewne siebie, niewzruszone.

Przez chwilę, gdy nieświadomie otworzył przed nią swoje uczucia, wydawało się jej, że poczuła coś jeszcze oprócz obezwładniającego strachu, bólu czy ciężkiego do zidentyfikowania gniewu, coś tak nieuchwytnego, że nie potrafiła tego nazwać, ale na pewno było skierowane na nią. Chęć chronienia jej? Głębsze uczucie?

\- Co tym razem, Soneo? – zapytał zniecierpliwiony.

\- Ja… - zawahała się. – Po prostu to było okropne. On naprawdę… tak jakby to robił. Nie spodziewałam się… - Umilkła nie wiedząc, jak wyrazić poplątane myśli.

Jego twarz straciła wyraz obojętności.

\- Tak, było nieprzyjemnie. Ichani nie traktują kobiet dobrze. Natomiast taki przekaz mentalny jest jedną z form tortur, manipulacji, czy jak wolisz to nazwać. Powinienem był wiedzieć lepiej, niż dać się wciągnąć w rozmowę z Kariko.

Miała nadzieję, że powie coś jeszcze, chociażby to, że nie pozwoliłby Kariko na coś takiego, ale Akkarin tylko zmierzył ją wzrokiem, jakby właśnie dokonywał oceny jej osoby.

Musiało mi się wydawać, pomyślała rozczarowana.

Akkarin przytrzymywał drzwi, czekając na nią. Powolnym krokiem zbliżyła się do niego.

\- Nazwał mnie twoją kobietą – powiedziała, ciekawa jego reakcji.

\- Nie pierwszy raz.

\- Nie?

Nie odpowiedział i po jego wyrazie twarzy wiedziała, że nie ma zamiaru.

\- Dlaczego? – spytała, wiedząc, że balansuje na krawędzi.

Akkarin zmrużył oczy, spoglądając na nią wnikliwie. Sonea przełknęła ślinę, ale postąpiła jeszcze jeden krok bliżej niego. Spiął się, a jego oczy się rozszerzyły. Wiedziała, że przekroczyła granicę. Akkarin coś podejrzewał. Musiała przywołać całą siłę woli, żeby wytrzymać jego wzrok. Nie mogła teraz wyglądać na zawstydzoną. Gdyby odwróciła głowę, domyśliłby się, że się w nim zadurzyła. Nie wiadomo, jak by to przyjął.

\- Szkoląc cię, obdarzam cię wielkim zainteresowaniem. Ichani nie dzielą się wiedzą. Dla nich to nie do pomyślenia, że można dobrowolnie zdradzić swój ciężko wypracowany zasób wiedzy magicznej. W szczególności, że później w przypadku zdrady, do których dochodzi między nimi często, jest to wielce niebezpieczne. Kariko uważa, że robię to, aby zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo, dlatego, że łączy nas coś więcej.

 _A łączy?_ Zadała w myślach pytanie, ale na głos jak zwykle powiedziała co innego.

\- Rozumiem. Możemy iść.

Gestem wskazał na drzwi, żeby szła pierwsza. Przeszła przez drzwi, zrobiła kilka kroków wąskim korytarzykiem, a potem rozległ się huk i nagle straciła oparcie pod nogami. Jakaś ogromna siła pociągnęła ją w dół, przekotłowało ją w burzy drewnianych odłamków i nagle wylądowała na stosie połamanych desek, kaszląc i się krztusząc. Tarcza nie wytrzymała, ale uchroniła ją przed przywaleniem.

W pyle kurzu nie mogła wiele dostrzec, ale wyglądało na to, że całe piętro spylunki zapadło się do wewnątrz. Dobrze, że wcześniej Złodzieje pozbyli się świadków. Może nikt nie zginął. Sonea posłała w głąb zmysły, żeby zbadać obrażenia. Nie były poważne, tylko kilka zadrapań i siniaków. Na wszelki wypadek nałożyła nową tarczę i podparła na rękach, żeby usiąść.

Pocisk uderzył z prawej, wbijając nową porcję kurzu i opryskując ją odłamkami. Wzmocniła tarczę zdezorientowana.

Nagle zrozumiała. To nie był wypadek. Zostali zaatakowani.

Przetoczyła się z trudem i uklękła, szukając jednocześnie napastnika i Akkarina w kurzu, który unosił się dookoła.

Akkarin leżał dalej, pod stosem przełamanych desek. Nieruchomy. A ta ciemna plama pod nim… Krew. Sonea zaszlochała spanikowana.

Musiała do niego dotrzeć. Natychmiast.

Ciemna sylwetka wyłoniła się z pyłu, zmierzając do rannego czarnego maga.

 _Akkarin_. Tylko nie Akkarin. Musiała go bronić.

Wzmocniła tarczę i posłała lekkie uderzenie, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Odbiło się od bariery obcego, nie czyniąc żadnej szkody. Posłała trzy mocniejsze. Teraz osiągnęła zamierzony efekt.

Mag zwrócił na nią uwagę.

Potykając się, przedostała się bliżej przeciwnika, żeby stanąć między nim i rannym Akkarinem. Obcy mag patrzył na nią z ciekawością. Bogato ubrany, masywny mężczyzna nie wyglądał na szpiega.

\- On i tak zaraz umrze. A ty razem z nim – powiedział z dziwnym akcentem.

 _Ichani._

Poczuła lód w sercu. Jeśli Akkarin umrze od ran, to skonsumuje go moc. Ją i całą okolicę również. Wolała umrzeć z Akkarinem, niż nie zrobić nic i pozwolić go zabić.

\- I ty też – powiedziała z zimnym jak teraz jej wnętrze uśmiechem.

Mężczyzna zaatakował z grymasem na twarzy. Mogła tylko odpierać pocisk za pociskiem, nie będąc w stanie zaplanować konstruktywnej odpowiedzi. Z przerażeniem czuła, jak zapas jej mocy maleje. Miała jej za mało. To Akkarin był przygotowany na walkę, nie ona.

* * *

Musiał na chwilę stracić przytomność, bo nagle wszystko spowijał pył, a w uszach mu huczało. Zakaszlał i poczuł w ustach krew. Nie zdążył wzmocnić tarczy na czas. Taki podstawowy błąd. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Sonea poradziła sobie lepiej.

Chciał podnieść rękę, żeby zrzucić z siebie przygniatający ciężar desek, ale ciało odmawiało mu posłuszeństwa. Nawet nie czuł bólu, tylko przejmujący chłód. Wysłał moc, żeby zatamować krwotok wewnątrz, ale obrażeń było zbyt wiele, a jego myśli zbyt wolne. Nie uda mu się uleczyć na czas. Wolno, zbyt wolno, ale zatamował krwotok wokół kawałków drewna powbijanych w brzuch. To dawało mu kilkanaście może kilkadziesiąt sekund.

 _Sonea._ Gdzie była Sonea?

Uderzenia pocisków magicznych gdzieś niedaleko. Sonea walczyła. Zatem wyszła bez szwanku.

 _Walczyła?_

Udało mu się odwrócić głowę, ale obraz przez chwilę rozmywał się przed oczami. Rozpoznał jej delikatną sylwetkę, a zaraz potem obserwował w bezsilności, jak jej tarcza się chwieje, a ona pada na kolana pokonana.

Życie wyciekało z niego w szybkim tempie. Posłał strumień magii wewnątrz, łatając, co się da. Wzmocnił pracę płuc, bo miał wrażenie, że się dusi i nagle kaszlał, topiąc się we własnej krwi. Wypluł tyle płynu, ile dał radę, dając sobie spokój z leczeniem. Nie miał szans.

Gdy znów udało mu się skoncentrować, zobaczył Soneę na kolanach. Tuż nad nią Ichani.

Czuł tylko zimno. Czy to było przerażenie, czy gasnące życie?

Najrozsądniej, najlepiej dla Gildii, dla Kyralii byłoby, gdyby się poddał, gdyby po prostu umarł. Może zabrałby ze sobą również Sachakanina, ale Sonea... Jego serce ścisnęło się z żalu. Nie mógł jej zabić.

Wiedział, że Sonea i tak umrze. Być może nawet w bardziej brutalny sposób, niż mógł sobie wyobrazić. Powinien jej tego oszczędzić. Ale nie mógł się zdobyć, żeby się poddać i uwolnić moc w rozbłysku energii. Ostatkiem sił czepiał się tych kilku nitek, które trzymały go przy życiu. Walczył z zamykającymi się powiekami, bo wiedział, że jeśli opadną, nigdy już nie otworzy oczu, a wtedy Sonea zginie.

Miał tylko sekundy zanim straci świadomość. _Sonea._ Nie mógł jej zabić. Nie potrafił. Nie da rady. Na samą myśl…

Musiał podjąć decyzję natychmiast, ale jego serce wiedziało, jaka będzie od samego początku. Ostatecznie, umierając i tak ją prawdopodobnie zabije - ją, osobę, którą kocha, ale nie potrafił zrobić tego z pełną świadomością swojego czynu.

Ostatkiem sił, posiłkując się magią, wyciągnął dwie, największe drzazgi z brzucha. Tym razem zabolało. Zanim stracił świadomość, zdążył jeszcze zatamować nowopowstałe krwotoki.

* * *

Udało się. Nie wierzyła we własne szczęście, spoglądając szerokimi oczami na zwłoki mężczyzny. _Zabiłam go uzdrawianiem._

Stała przepełniona jego mocą z kawałkiem ostrego drewna w dłoni.

 _Zabiłam go._

Spojrzała na zakrwawiona drzazgę w dłoni.

 _Zabrałam jego moc._

 _Zabiłam go uzdrawianiem i czarną magią._

Odrzuciła na bok drewniany odłamek.

\- Akkarin? Akkarin!

Leżał w kałuży krwi. Blady. Nieruchomy.

Podbiegła, uklękła i położyła dłoń na jego czole. Życie tliło się w nim drobną iskierką. Rozerwała szatę na piersi. Rany były częściowo zaleczone. Posłała myśli w głąb jego ciała i jęknęła z rozpaczy. Obrażenia były ogromne. Od razu wszystkie siły skoncentrowała na zatamowaniu wewnętrznego krwawienia.

Akkarin dusił się. Nie miał czym oddychać. Lewe płuco było przebite żebrem. Oczyściła je, patrząc z przerażeniem na czarną krew wypływającą z ust. Powinno to podtrzymać go przy życiu, do czasu, gdy będzie mogła się zająć pracą wymagającą większego skupienia.

Za plecami usłyszała stukot butów. Ktoś przedzierał się przez ruiny budynku. Tylko nie znowu, jęknęła. Odwróciła się do przybysza, gotowa walczyć do ostatniego tchu.

\- Cery – wysapała z ulgą.

Chyba nigdy w życiu nie ucieszyła się tak na jego widok.

\- Gwardziści zbliżają się. Co się tu stało?

Jęknęła z bezsilności.

\- Pomóż mi go stąd zabrać - zadecydowała.

Cery podbiegł i przyjrzał się nieprzytomnemu magowi.

\- Przeżyje?

\- Nie wiem.

Uświadomiła sobie, że w takim razie powinna zabrać większą część jego mocy, ale nie mogła się na to zdobyć. To byłoby, jak pozbycie się ostatniej nadziei.


	2. Tak to się kończy 12

Panował półmrok, gdy tym razem otworzył oczy. Znajdował się w swoim łóżku. Za oknem świtało, a może był to zachód. Na biurku tliła się olejna lampka. Z trudem przekręcił się na bok. Nie czuł bólu, tylko dziwny brak sił.

Sonea leżała zwinięta w kłębek tuż obok na narzucie.

Z jeszcze większym zdziwieniem uświadomił sobie, co to znaczy. Żyła, choć widział, jak została pokonana. On też żył, choć nie powinien tego przeżyć.

Musiała wyczuć, że się obudził, bo nagle otworzyła oczy. Ich spojrzenie zderzyło się ze sobą. Przepełniała go taka ulga, że pocałowałby ją teraz, nie bacząc na konsekwencje, gdyby miał siłę się poruszyć.

\- Soneo. – Jego głos był ochrypły od nieużywania.

Wydała z siebie westchnienie i uniosła się na łokciu, mruganiem próbując odegnać resztki snu.

\- Jak się czujesz? Straciłeś dużo krwi. Trzeba było otworzyć niektóre rany, wyjąć drzazgi. Przespałeś cały dzień i całą noc.

Cały dzień? Zamrugał zaniepokojony.

\- Wszystko jest w porządku. Takan powiedział Lorlenowi, że zabrałeś mnie poza miasto na ćwiczenia przed egzaminami.

 _Lorlen miałby w to uwierzyć?_ Jednak w umyśle przyjaciela panował spokój. Spał.

\- Nie przejmuj się. Specjalnie pokazałam się Lorlenowi wczoraj wieczorem, by załagodzić jego niepokój.

Tak łatwo było odczytać, o czym myślał?

\- Jak ci się udało? – spytał, nadal przyglądając się jej z niedowierzaniem. Przecież widział, jak została pokonana. A może mu się tylko wydawało?

\- Zatrzymałam jego serce. W ostatniej chwili – wyszeptała.

Mądrze. Poczuł podziw dla swojej nowicjuszki. Sonea przesunęła dłoń po pościeli i nieśmiało dotknęła jego palców.

\- Trzęsiesz się – stwierdził, zauważając drżenie jej ręki.

\- Wystraszyłeś mnie. Myślałam, że nie przeżyjesz.

Też tak myślał. Co gorsze, prawie ją zabił. Był o włos od podjęcia tak przerażającej decyzji. Sonea nie była przy nim bezpieczna, nikt nie był. Jak w ogóle mógł o tym pomyśleć? Wściekły na siebie usiadł w pościeli, ale zachwiał się i musiał się podeprzeć ręką.

Sonea wysłała strumień mocy.

\- Teraz lepiej?

\- Tak - mruknął.

Miał szczęście, że była tak dobrą uzdrowicielką.

\- Trochę jeszcze zajmie, zanim wrócisz do pełni sił, ale musisz się ruszać.

\- Przede wszystkim muszę się pokazać. Musimy też przygotować się na ewentualny atak.

Odrzucił kołdrę, chcąc stanąć na nogi i natychmiast zakrył się z powrotem zauważywszy, że jest całkiem nagi.

Spojrzał na Soneę pytająco i odnotował, że na jej policzki wstąpił rumieniec zakłopotania.

\- Jeśli się zastanawiasz, to Takan cię rozbierał, gdy cię przynieśliśmy. - Kąciki jej ust podskoczyły do góry w źle skrywanym uśmiechu.

\- Myślę, że wtedy było mi wszystko jedno – stwierdził, siląc się na obojętność.

Oczywiście, że nie było. Widziała go nago w najgorszej możliwej sytuacji. Rannego, niezdolnego do zachowania godności, bezsilnego, słabego mężczyznę.

Sonea posmutniała i spuściła wzrok.

Zauważył na krześle przygotowany komplet świeżych ubrań. Przyciągnął szaty magią i ponownie spojrzał na nią, wymownie unosząc szaty wyżej w dłoni.

Sonea usiadła i podsunęła się na kolanach po łóżku bliżej niego.

\- Poczekaj chwilę. Zbadam cię.

\- Nie trzeba – powiedział szybko.

Obawiał się, że jego osłony mentalne nie są jeszcze wystarczająco silne.

\- Sprawdzę tylko, czy wszystko dobrze. Nie gwarantuję, że po takich obrażeniach jakaś rana się nie otworzyła – zaprotestowała.

\- Nie trzeba – mruknął.

\- Powinnam… - wyciągnęła rękę, ale złapał ją za nadgarstek, zanim zdążyła dotknąć jego ramienia. Ruch wytrącił ją z równowagi i upadła na plecy na poduszki. Siłą rozpędu przygniótł jej nadgarstek do łóżka, pochylając się ku niej. Musiał podeprzeć się drugą dłonią tuż koło jej głowy, żeby jej nie przygnieść. Mimo wszystko z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że refleks i siły mu wracają.

Oczy Sonei były szeroko rozwarte. Oddychała szybko, a pod palcami na nadgarstku wyczuwał jej przyśpieszony puls. Wystraszył ją?

Jego wzrok przesunął się z jej twarzy niżej i dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że Sonea miała na sobie tylko koszulę do spania przykrytą wełnianą chustą, która teraz ześlizgnęła się częściowo, ukazując krągłości odciskające się pod cienkim materiałem. Uda odkryte do połowy. Jej lekko rozchylone usta kusiły. Wystarczyło tylko pokonać pozostałą odległość. Zamarł, a jednocześnie poczuł, jak jego całe ciało odpowiada na bliskość dziewczyny. Musiał jak najszybciej się stąd wynieść, póki nie zrobił czegoś głupiego. Zamknął na chwilę oczy, walcząc z sobą. Chyba nadal nie myślał jasno.

Puścił jej nadgarstek i odepchnął od łóżka, aby usiąść. Zaśmiał się krótko do siebie. _Jestem już zdecydowanie zdrowy, skoro tak reaguję._

\- Co takiego? – Sonea spytała nagle zaczerwieniona.

\- Nic. Jak widzisz, nic mi nie jest – odpowiedział i się odwrócił. - Ubiorę się, a potem wszystko mi opowiesz. Ten Ichani to nie był Kariko.

* * *

Akkarin znów miał koszmary. Tak samo jak wczoraj Sonea usłyszała, że kręci się w łóżku niespokojnie. Po cichu w ciemności przemknęła korytarzem i wślizgnęła się do jego pokoju. Podeszła do łóżka ostrożnie. Poprawiła przykrycie, które niemal w całości ześlizgnęło się na podłogę. Chyba znów spał nago, ale nie miała zamiaru tego sprawdzać. Przysiadła obok, przyglądając się mu w świetle bladego blasku księżyca.

Przestał się ruszać a rysy jego przystojnej twarzy się wygładziły. Uśmiechnęła się. _Przerażający Wielki Mistrz Gildii._ Teraz całkiem niegroźny i całkowicie bezbronny.

Poczuła smutek i łzy cisnące się na policzki, gdy wspomniała te upiorne chwile, kiedy nie była pewna, czy go uratuje. Nadal czując ten sam niepokój, położyła się na chwilę obok i wpatrzyła się w ukochaną twarz. Nie potrafiła dłużej ukrywać, że darzy go niewłaściwym uczuciem. Wiedziała, że jeśli Akkarin tego nie zauważył do tej pory, choćby dziś rano, kiedy jej zmysły oszalały, gdy nachylił się nad nią na łóżku, to lada dzień to odkryje.

* * *

Kiedy przebudził się w nocy, Sonea znów przy nim czuwała. Spała zwinięta w kulkę na brzegu łóżka. Musiało być jej chłodno w samej koszuli. Zarzucił na nią kołdrę. Mrucząc coś sennie, przetoczyła się po łóżku w jego stronę. Zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu, ale było już za późno. Sonea wtuliła się ufnie w jego nagie ciało. Wtedy zrobił kolejny błąd i otulił ją ramionami, układając ją wygodniej i jeszcze jeden, gdy zauważył, że jej koszula podwinęła się do pośladków, a on zatrzymał dłoń u podstawy jej kręgosłupa, na jej nagiej skórze.

Powinien wtedy wstać, ubrać się. Powinien wyjść, albo ją obudzić. Wiedział, że powinien zrobić cokolwiek, byle nie to: znieruchomiał i całym sobą chłonął wrażenia, które wywoływały ich zetknięte ciała. Jej świeżo umyte włosy pachniały, jej spokojny oddech grzał go w szyję. Piersi ukryte pod materiałem koszuli rozpłaszczyły się na jego klatce. Niżej nic już ich nie dzieliło. Zakazane, ale takie dobre. Leżał tak długo, rozkoszując się słodkim cierpieniem w lędźwiach. Sonea wtulała się w niego ufnie, a on potrafił myśleć tylko o tym, jak miękkie jest jej ciało, jak przyjemnie byłoby przesunąć niżej dłoń z pleców, pocałować, posiąść.

Poruszyła się przez sen tylko odrobinę, ale jego ciało odebrało to niczym najintymniejszą pieszczotę. Zaprotestował cicho i jakby w odpowiedzi Sonea zgięła nogę, zarzucając na jego biodro. Wystarczyłoby gdyby się trochę przesunął, gdyby ją trochę docisnął do siebie i zrobił ruch biodrami, a wszedłby w nią. Myślał, że zaraz oszaleje. Co on wyprawiał?

Dopiero gdy poczuł lekkie muśnięcie warg na skórze szyi, zrozumiał, że już nie spała.

Powinien natychmiast wstać, wyjść z sypialni, ochłonąć. Przełknął ślinę. To co powinien zrobić było tak diametralnie inne od tego, czego pragnął.

* * *

Musiała przysnąć tylko na chwilę, ale gdy się obudziła znajdowała się w jego ramionach, ich ciała splecione. Jej serce wyrwało się do szaleńczego biegu, a pożądanie uderzyło w nią niczym grom, kiedy uzmysłowiła sobie intymność sytuacji.

Akkarin oddychał szybko. Pod ustami przyciśniętymi do podstawy jego szyi wyczuwała wartki puls. Otarła się o niego zmysłowo. Mruknął coś cicho, ale nawet się nie poruszył, skamieniały.

Zgięła nogę w kolanie, przesunęła powoli w górę, trąc po jego udzie i przerzuciła przez biodro, oplatając go w pasie. Na udzie, tak blisko jej najintymniejszego miejsca wyczuła jego twardą pulsującą męskość. Przez chwilę skupiła się na tym odczuciu i poczuła, że jej zmysły zaraz oszaleją.

Musnęła wargami jego obojczyk, nie mogąc powstrzymać pragnienia, aby wtopić się w niego jeszcze bardziej. Po omacku wplotła rękę w jego włosy i przyciągnęła bliżej głowę. Odszukała jego usta. Odpowiedział chętnie, zmuszając ją do rozwarcia warg. Ich języki zetknęły się na chwilę, a ona westchnęła z nadmiaru doznań. Jego całe ciało ożyło. Poczuła, jak Akkarin napiera na nią, jednocześnie przyciskając ją mocniej do siebie, jakby chciał się stopić w jedno. Jego dłoń na chwilę zacisnęła się na jej pośladku, a potem powędrowała wyżej, zbadała miękki łuk biodra, podciągnęła koszulkę do pasa i zanurkowała pod nią.

\- Soneo, to wszystko nie powinno… - powiedział łagodnie.

Zamknęła jego protesty pocałunkiem. Jęknęła, gdy znów mocniej zacisnął dłoń na jej pośladku. Ich usta znieruchomiały na chwilę, kiedy musnął palcami jej wilgotne wejście. Tylko ich gorące oddechy mieszały się ze sobą.

Po chwili był już w niej. Wślizgnął się łatwo, aż do końca wypełnił ją całą. Znów jęknęła, ale nie była pewna, czy bardziej z przyjemności, czy z zaskoczenia. Zastygł nieruchomo, tylko jego usta muskały jej delikatnie. Poruszyła biodrami, chcąc choć trochę zwalczyć budującą się w niej potrzebę.

Płynnym ruchem przewrócił ją na plecy, nie odrywając warg. Objęła go za kark i pogłębiła pocałunek.

W przeciwieństwie do ognia, z jakim walczyły ich usta, rytmiczne kołysanie ciał wydawało się wręcz powolne. Odrzuciła w tył głowę, gdy zaczęło brakować jej powietrza i natychmiast poczuła delikatne muśnięcia na linii szczęki i szyi. Oplotła go nogami w pasie.

Było w tym pewne piękno, że potrafili się tak doskonale dopasować bez słów.

* * *

Sonea ścisnęła go mocniej nogami, a jej paznokcie wbiły się w plecy. Drżała pod nim z rozkoszy. To mu wystarczyło, by podążył za nią.

Sonea miała szeroko otwarte oczy. Błyszczały wpatrzone w niego w świetle wschodzącego słońca. Dyszała ciężko przez otwarte usta zaczerwienione i podpuchnięte od jego pocałunków.

Jego serce jeszcze nie zwolniło, a oddech nie zdążył się jeszcze uspokoić, kiedy uzmysłowił sobie powagę tego, co zrobił.

* * *

Roześmiałaby się z paniki, jaka odmalowała się na jego twarzy, ale jej oddech potrzebował chwili, by była w stanie wydobyć z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk.

\- Och – wyszeptała.

\- Och? – Brwi Akkarina podskoczyły lekko w górę. Tak jakby się dziwił, że tylko tyle ma do powiedzenia po tym, co zrobili.

Uśmiechnęła się z błogością.

Akkarin przetoczył się na plecy i spojrzał na nią.

\- Soneo, jesteś moją nowicjuszką – powiedział ze zgrozą, jakby była to najbardziej przerażająca rzecz na świecie, a on dopiero ją odkrył.

\- Wiem. Już niedługo.

Zaśmiała się i usiadła, szukając dookoła swojej koszuli. Szybko naciągnęła ją na siebie i wyskoczyła z łóżka. Postanowiła zniknąć zanim jego poczucie winy pchnie go do deklaracji, których nie chciała usłyszeć. Najbardziej obawiała się, że zaraz obieca, że już nigdy tego nie zrobią, że to był błąd, a także tego, że się od niej odsunie.

Akkarin usiadł w pościeli zaskoczony jej nagłą ucieczką.

\- Mam wczesne lekcje. Muszę lecieć – powiedziała, zanim zdążył zapytać i chwilę później wybiegła z sypialni. Była obolała w dziwnych miejscach, a zarazem nigdy nie czuła się lepiej.

* * *

Siedziała przy biurku i nie potrafiła się skupić na notatkach do powtórzenia. Czekała aż Akkarin wejdzie na górę i zastanawiała się, jaki pretekst wymyślić, żeby go zobaczyć.

Nie musiała nic wymyślać. To on przyszedł do niej.

Oparł się o framugę drzwi i założył ramiona na piersi. Przyglądał się jej z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Wydawał się bledszy niż zwykle, mimo że, gdy kochali się nad ranem, nie czuła jego osłabienia. Na samo wspomnienie poczuła ucisk w brzuchu a na policzkach wystąpił jej lekki rumieniec.

Podniosła się i wyciągnęła rękę.

\- Powinieneś wziąć ode mnie moc. Nie ma sensu, by się marnowała.

Skinął głową i oderwał plecy od framugi, opuszczając ramiona. Podszedł ze zwyczajną mu pewnością siebie. Jego uścisk był mocny. Nie odwlekała.

\- Wystarczy.

Zakończyła przesyłanie, ale Akkarin nie zabrał dłoni. Ich palce splotły się ze sobą. Delikatnie przyciągnął ją bliżej. Bardzo blisko. Patrzył na nią przez dłuższą chwilę, a ona zadrżała z obezwładniającej potrzeby, skupiona na bliskości ich ust i na tym, jak ich oddechy się mieszają.

\- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? – spytał cicho.

Nie chciała. Cały dzień obawiała się tej rozmowy po tym, co powiedział rano. Och, doskonale wiedziała, że jej pragnie. I wiedziała, że jednocześnie uważa to za niewłaściwe. Sama jeszcze nie umiałaby wyrazić, czego od niego oczekuje. A raczej czego może oczekiwać, żeby go nie przestraszyć.

\- Jeszcze nie – wyszeptała, patrząc na jego usta.

W następnej chwili całowali się namiętnie, rozbierając się śpiesznie nawzajem, jakby mieli nie całą noc, a tylko chwilę, żeby się sobą nacieszyć.

* * *

W ciągu dnia próbowali funkcjonować jak do tej pory, noce natomiast były pełne namiętności, a każdy poranek poczucia winy.

Przemierzając tereny Gildii Akkarin starał się zachowywać jak do tej pory i choć magowie jak zawsze uciekali przed nim wzrokiem, miał wrażenie, że wiedzą o ich romansie i lada moment wybuchnie skandal. Ach… a byłby to ogromny skandal. Uwiódł przecież swoją nowicjuszkę. Jednak potężne uczucia, które wywoływała w nim Sonea były zbyt trudne do opanowania, szczególnie wszelkie postanowienia zakończenia tego kończyły się, gdy była z nim, a była chętnie.

Kilka kolejnych dni minęło jak we śnie. Dlatego kiedy Takan przyniósł wiadomość od Złodzieja, było to jak przebudzenie. Kolejny, tak szybko. Karriko się nie poddawał.

Akkarin wiedział, że należało zakończyć to raz na zawsze zanim szczęście przestanie im dopisywać i musiał to zrobić sam. Sonea zbyt dużo poświęciła, pomagając mu walczyć ze szpiegami. Musiał pozwolić jej odejść, pozwolić żyć choć częściowo własnym życiem.

Zamknął oczy, siedząc przy biurku w swoim gabinecie. Tak… Musiał pozwolić jej odejść. To był ostatni moment na to, by oddać Sonei jej własne życie. Akkarin nachylił się nad kartką i zaczął pisać.

Długi czas zastanawiał się, jak zakończyć. Wyznanie miłości w momencie, kiedy nie planował powrotu, wydawało mu się zbyt samolubne. Niech nie czeka, niech on pozostanie tylko wspomnieniem krótkiego romansu. Może to i lepiej, że nie zdążyli o tym porozmawiać. Z drugiej strony odejście bez słowa bolało. Ostatecznie podpisał się tylko imieniem.

Akkarin miał świadomość, że jego ciało nawet nie zdążyło się do końca zregenerować, ani nie zebrał wystarczającego zapasu mocy, chociaż to nie był problem. Istniała przecież arena. Zapieczętował list i ruszył w tym kierunku. Choć wszystko w Gildii było takie same, wydawało się tak inne od ostatnich wydarzeń.

Sonea akurat miała lekcję sztuk wojennych. Pewnie jedną z ostatnich przed egzaminami. Chciał to zrobić szybko, ale nie mógł się oprzeć pokusie, żeby popatrzeć na nią po raz ostatni. Tak ciężko było się z nią żegnać.

Mimo powagi sytuacji, z jaką miał się zaraz zmierzyć, nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu na widok jej twarzy, po tym gdy go zauważyła. Gdyby teraz ktoś ich bacznie obserwował, mógłby się domyślić, że dzieje się między nimi coś znacznie wykraczającego poza relację mentora i nowicjuszki. Jednak to było już bez znaczenia. Dotknął listu w kieszeni. Może powinienem wyznać jej więcej? Powinienem napisać, że ją kocham.

Przyłożył dłoń do jednej z kolumn, na których była rozpięta arena i wyczuł zebraną energię krążącą w osłonie. Wziął dużo, bardzo dużo. Nie mógł ryzykować, że przegra. Na pewno wkrótce zauważą osłabienie areny, ale jeśli wszystko pójdzie po jego myśli, nie powiążą tego z nim.

* * *

Sonea miała właśnie zacząć ostatnią dziś lekcję, ale zamieszanie na dziedzińcu przyciągnęło jej uwagę. Czerwoni Wojownicy zbici w gromadę dosiadali właśnie koni, a dookoła roiło się od nowicjuszy i innych magów. Wszędzie wyczuwało się napięcie i pośpiech. Zaniepokojona pośpieszyła bliżej, wypatrując Akkarina, ale nigdzie nie mogła go dostrzec. Usłyszała za to urywki zdań.

\- …walka w slumsach.

\- …wybuch mocy…

\- Wielki Mistrz….

\- Tak, był widziany.

Serce Sonei podeszło go gardła. Wiedziała, że stało się coś złego. Zerwała się do biegu, kierując się do rezydencji.

-Akkarin? – zawołała gdy drzwi budynku zatrzasnęły się za nią.

Odpowiedziała jej głucha cisza.

Wbiegła do salonu i zamarła na widok Takana. Sługa Akkarina stał sztywno na środku pomieszczenia. Dziwnie spięty trzymał w ręce białą kopertę.

\- Co się dzieje? – spytała Sonea, czując gulę w gardle.

Niespodziewanie Takkan ukląkł przed nią na jedno kolano i spuścił głowę, wyciągając ramiona z listem przed siebie.

\- Pani Soneo, Pan kazał to przekazać, gdyby walka uniemożliwiła mu powrót.

\- Jak to uniemożliwiła? – spytała cicho, ale mężczyzna tylko przesunął list bliżej niej.

Sonea rozerwała kopertę w pośpiechu.

 _Soneo._

 _Muszę zakończyć to raz na zawsze i zlikwidować zagrożenie z strony Ichanich. Gdybym zginął lub gdyby wiedza o używaniu przeze mnie zakazanej sztuki stała się w Gildii powszechna, nadal pozostań w cieniu. Gildia nie może poznać twojego udziału w tym wszystkim. To jedyny sposób byś mogła cieszyć się swobodą. Dobrze pilnuj tej wiedzy i wyjaw ją dopiero, gdyby Gildia stanęła w obliczu prawdziwego zagrożenia. Nie wcześniej._

 _Pozostań w kontakcie z Przyjacielem ze slumsów._

 _Pamiętaj o wszystkim, czego cię nauczyłem. Pamiętaj o mnie._

 _Akkarin._

I tyle? Tylko tyle miał jej do powiedzenia? Czy to znaczyło, że Akkarin nie żyje? Przegrał walkę? Panika zacisnęła na niej swe kleszcze.

\- Takan! – wykrzyczała do wystraszonego służącego. - Co się wydarzyło? Gdzie Akkarin?

Mężczyzna pokręcił tylko głową.

Sonea poczuła zawroty głowy. Nie, Akkarin nie zginął. Nie mógł. Musiał przeżyć. Teraz, gdy w końcu byli razem, nie mógł przegrać. Przecież widziała, jak brał moc z areny. Dlaczego wtedy nie domyśliła się, że ma zamiar samotnie udać się na walkę?

Jednak pamiętała też, że jego ciało było nadal osłabione po walce. A jeśli Ichani go przechytrzyli? Dlaczego tym razem nie zabrał jej ze sobą? Zupełnie nie rozumiała, co się wydarzyło.

Włożyła rękę do kieszeni w poszukiwaniu krwawego klejnotu. Zaraz go wywoła i wszystko będzie dobrze. Jednak pierścienia nie było w kieszeni. To nie ta szata, przypomniała sobie.

\- Poczekaj tu - krzyknęła i pobiegła na górę.

Przewróciła pokój w pośpiechu do góry nogami. Nigdzie nie mogła go znaleźć. Jej pierścień zniknął.

 _Takan! Tak, Takan będzie też wiedział, przecież miał bezpośrednie połączenie z Akkarinem. Wydusi z niego odpowiedzi!_

Jednak, gdy Sonea zeszła na dół, przyjaciela Akkarina nigdzie nie było widać.

Nagle drzwi do rezydencji rozwarły się z hukiem. Przez chwilę jej serce napełniło się nadzieją, ale w progu nie zobaczyła wysokiego maga w czarnych szatach, tylko fiolet.

\- Rothen! – Podbiegła do maga.

\- Słyszałaś? Była magiczna walka w slumsach. Wielki Mistrz… Świadkowie mówią, że nie żyje. – Jego dłonie opadły na jej ramiona. - W końcu jesteś wolna – oznajmił z widoczną ulgą, lekko nią potrząsając.

Sonea pobladła i poczuła jak kolana uginają się pod nią. Jej oczy napełniły się łzami.

\- Soneo, co się dzieje. Co on ci zrobił? – zapytał z niepokojem.

\- Skąd wiedzą, że nie żyje? – spytała cicho, przyglądając się uważnie jego twarzy w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi.

\- Zginął w rozbłysku magii. Świadkowie widzieli go tuż przed tym, jak zawalił się budynek, a potem wszystko pochłonęła magia.

Jej serce rozbiło się na kawałki. Coś jej to przypominało. Przecież Akkarin nie zrobiłby drugi raz takiego błędu.

\- Nie. Nie chcę… – Jej głos załamał się.

Rothen nachylił się bliżej, przytrzymując ją, aby nie osunęła się na podłogę, ale przez łzy Sonea ledwo odnotowała jego zmartwioną twarz.

\- Czy cię skrzywdził?

Spojrzała na byłego mentora przez łzy. Jego twarz była pełna współczucia.

\- Ty nic nie rozumiesz. Ja go kocham.

\- Soneo?! – W tonie jego głosu była zarówno dezaprobata jak i niedowierzanie. – Jak możesz tak mówić?

\- On nie był wcale zły, jak myśleliśmy - wyszeptała. - Kochałam go, a teraz on nie żyje.

\- Opowiedz mi wszystko od początku – powiedział łagodnie Rothen. Kiedy w końcu puścił jej ramiona, osunęła się bezsilnie na podłogę.

Pogrążyła się w żałobie.

* * *

 **Nightwik:** Wybaczcie, że kazałam Wam tak długo czekać. Dziękuję za komentarze. Bardzo dopingują do dalszego pisania. Nie będę upierać się, że to opowiadanie jest tak dobre, jak wcześniejsze, postaci zachowują oryginalny charakter, a fabuła nie jest gdzieniegdzie za bardzo skrócona (bo niestety jest w stosunku do zaplanowanej wcześniej), ale niestety ostatnio brak mi czasu na dopracowanie szczegółów. Mam nadzieję, że ta część sprawiła Wam choć trochę przyjemności ; ) CDN.


End file.
